


Pale Machine

by Nekonecrophilia



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, trigger warning, wee, woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekonecrophilia/pseuds/Nekonecrophilia
Summary: (CROSS-POSTED FROM WATTPAD)I rejected him. At the festival. Because I was in love with somebody else....I should've said something else......It's my fault....Hello! Nekonecrophilia here! This is just a little short project that I thought of writing whenever I listened to the full Pale Machine album by Bo en. You should check it out! It's an emotional roller coaster, and so is this story! Here is the content warnings!(Also, in this AU, everyone are cat gods cus like yeah)EXTREME DEPICTIONS OF GORE AND VIOLENCEBLOODEXTREME DESCRIPTION OF DEATHDRUGSSELF HARMSUICIDE
Relationships: Lightning & Snowball (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 7





	1. Authors’ Note

Hello there! Neko here just to remind you to look at the description if you haven't already! There there is a bit of information on their species, content warnings, and a little sneak peak of what happens! 

INFO:

The POV will always be in Snowball's unless I say otherwise. Which will not happen very often.

Like I said in the description, this story will be very, well, dramatic to say the least. This story is defently not for the faint-hearted. 

The next chapter will have information on the species, so make sure to read that too!

Enjoy~


	2. Species Info

The wonderful Cattus, a species of cats whom live above all of us, with god-like powers.

Such curious and loving beasts...

...

But they can be very violent, too.

and this book is exact proof of it...

INFO

Each Cattus is the size of a normal dog. They walk on two legs and behave like humans do. They are anthropomorphic animals. Each and every one of them has their own special power that most of them use on a daily basis.

They live in big packs/villages. They are incredibly smart, smart enough to create their own society from scratch. 

Here, we focus on a village called Dream Island. It is an island of dreams, with only 65 inhabitants. There used to be 66, but one of them got banished to the earth for attempting to take over Dream Island.

That's about all I can tell you without spoiling anything, so toodleoo!


	3. The beginning

Snowball walked to one of the stands run by Golf Ball, who scowled at him. "What do you want?" Golf Ball asked, annoyed. "Well, uh, food?" Snowball decided to mess with her a bit, for old time's sake. 

"Oh my god, what type of food??"

"Uhm, the edible ones." That was enough to get Golf Ball to reach across the stand and hit Snowball up-top the head.

"Ouch! What was that for??" Snowball whined, even though it didn't even hurt that much. "Because you're being stupid, that's why. Now, what do you want?" Golf Ball seemed pretty annoyed. Good. 

"I'll take a sausage on a stick." "Ok, now give me 3 tokens" "Don't you think that that's a rude way to-" "JUST GIVE ME THE TOKENS DANGGIT." "Ok, ok! Here you go!" Snowball handed Golf Ball 3 of his tokens, getting the sausage in return. 

"Have a nice day!" Snowball yelled as he walked away. "You too!" Golf Ball yelled back.

Snowball sat down next to a blossoming cherry tree. The Cherry Blossom Festival was going great. There was chatter and laughter left and right. Snowball closed his eyes, feeling the warm spring wind in his fur, listening to the lanterns that he put up hit the branches as the wind tried to carry them away. 

_What if the wind carried me away?_ Snowball thought. _Would anyone care?_ His thoughts were disrupted as he heard someone's footsteps. Snowball peered out from behind the tree, only to find a small, yellow figure. It turned it's head to Snowball.

"Snowball!! There you are! I've been looking for you all over, how long have you been here?" Lighting asked as he jumped onto Snowball, snuggling into his warm fur. "Not very long, why?" "I have something to tell you." Lightning got up, his face serious. Snowball crawled back to the tree and plopped down, his back resting on the smooth bark. Lightning joined him. 

"Look, Snowball, we have been friends f-for a really long time now, and you've helped me so much, and I really, uh, well, appreciate you a lot, and I know that I should've picked a better, more private place for this.." Lightning gently grabbed Snowball's paw with his own. You could tell how small Lightning's paws really were as he used his other paw to stroke Snowball's face.

"I like you. A lot. And I wanna know if you like me too."

...

"I'm sorry but, I'm in love with somebody else."

Lightning stared at Snowball, who looked guilty. Lightning got his paws off of Snowball, clearly upset. "Oh, sorry..." Lightning choked out with tears in his eyes. He got up and walked away, his pacing getting quicker and quicker, until he was running away. Snowball got up and started to chase him, worried for his friend.

After around an hour of looking for Lightning, Snowball gave up and started to look for something to do. He heard someone calling him from one of the picnic tables, it was Flower. Snowball walked over to the table where she was waving at him to sit with her.

"Hey Sb! What took you so long? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!!" Flower asked. Snowball kinda... forgot about that. "Oh, I was lost in the cherry orchard." Snowball lied, he didn't wanna talk a lot about his personal life to people, even when he's close to them. He only really does that for one person, the one he likes.

"Oh, ok!" Flower didn't really question him. She never did. Lately she's become more comfortable and trusting of others. Which is good, but Snowball was worried that she might trust the wrong person. That's what happened to Firey, and he's still in the hospital. 

...

(The next day)

...

Snowball couldn't go to sleep. He kept thinking about Lightning, who ran into that mysterious forest they had for some reason. He lay in bed, tired. "Maybe a nice hot shower could help me fall asleep..." Snowball thought. A hot shower doesn't sound too bad right now. 

Snowball turned the nozzle to hot and listened to the water hit the bottom of the bathtub. He got in and felt the hot water run through his fur. He sat down and felt water hitting his face.

After about 10 minutes he was done. All dried off and everything. 

...

All Snowball hears is screaming, it made his ears hurt. He got up to go to his bed but fell down as he became a sobbing mess. All he could think about was the SCREAMING. ALL HE HEARS IS SCREAMING AND IT WONT STOP IT WONT STOP IT WONT ST

It stopped. Snowball got up, tears in his eyes. He lay in bed, clutching his blanket and squeezing it. 

Like it was **him**.


	4. First One Down, A Lot More To Go

Snowball got up from the bed, extremely drowsy. He rubbed his eyes and went to go to the door to get breakfast. No, Snowball knew that today was the day. Today was the day the Snowball would tell him. 

All Snowball could think about was him. He made Snowball feel, well, good. Great, actually. Snowball loved to be around him. He loved to talk about him, think about him, and do everything with him. 

Snowball got up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face, a sheepish smile planted on it. He went to his window, checking up on the small cactus that Lightning gave to him as a gift. He smiled as he took a cup on his table that still had a small amount of water in it. He poured it, making sure that it hit every leaf before soaking into the soil. 

There was a frantic knocking on the door. Snowball put the cup down, back to where it was originally. "Coming!" He said while going to wipe his face off. He grabbed the towel and dried off. 

"Hurry up! Something is wrong with Flower!" Golfball yelled from behind the door. Snowball's ears perked up. He dropped the towel, not caring for it at the time being. It fell on the floor with a _whomp_ as he rushed to the door and unlocked it.

Golfball clumsily stumbled inside, as she was resting all of her weight on the door while waiting. 

"Finally! Can you try to get Flower out of her room? She hasn't left for a while, and she **ALWAYS** gets up early for her morning coffee." Golfball asked, her eyes frantically scanning Snowball. "So you're telling me you're just paranoid? Come on, dude. You scared me half to death. I thought she was hurt. She could just be really tired from the festival or something." Snowball rambled on. He seemed pretty annoyed.

"But that's the thing, Sb. I don't know why, but no matter how many times I knock or yell, she doesn't answer. Please,"

**"I smelt blood."**

Snowball was frantically knocking at Flower's door. He could smell a hint of blood coming from her room. "Hey, uh, Flower? Are you alright in there? I smell blood, are you ok?" Snowball asked, sweat bullets drip, drip, dripping onto the floor.

No response.

 _That's it._ Snowball thought. "I'm gonna knock the door down." Snowball said, preparing to throw his whole body weight onto the entrance. Before Golfball could say anything, he burst into the room, falling onto the ground along with the door.

The smell of blood only grew stronger as he wondered around the room, but Flower was no where to be seen or heard. After watching Snowball check every corner of the room for clues for about a minute, Golfball cautiously stepped into the room. Snowball turned his head towards the bathroom, his ears moving around to listen to any sounds that Flower might make.

Gb walked up to the bathroom door, Snowball following closely behind her. Golfball's face scrunched up in response to the awful smell in there. Snowball's ears fell down as he pushed Gb aside. 

He touched the door. It opened a little bit, making a tiny creaking noise. Tears started falling from his eyes as he opened the door some more.

With a loud creak, the door revealed a horrifying scene.

There was blood everywhere. Where Flower's face used to be, there was mutilated skin and shattered bone. Some bones in her limbs were sticking out through the skin, a mess of dried blood still stuck to fur. Clumps of fur was missing and torn apart, ugly bloody skin taking it's place. Her skull was bashed open, revealing parts of her brain. Some of it, no, most of it, was entirely gone.

Before he could process anything, Snowball threw himself forwards as acid-like liquid poured from his throat. He felt so much pain coursing through his body, mental and physical, that all he could do was clench his stomach as his insides emptied out his mouth. 

When he was finished, Snowball fell to the ground onto his own vomit. He slipped in it, and Golfball quickly helped him up.

"4r3 y0u 0k??" A random person, who just walked up onto the scene said. Snowball heard a shrill scream right after that.

"Sn0Wb411! 1iSt3N t0 M3!" The figure holding him said, shaking his arm.

"h3110?" All the words that escaped from it's mouth was unclear to him. Snowball wiped off his vomit-covered paws and stumbled backwards into the wall as more and more faces, disgusted and horrified faces, flooded into the room. 

Snowball got up, his mind frantic and his vision blurry from panic and disbelief. 

He tried to walk away to somewhere safe, where he could recollect his sanity, his thoughts, his-

**THUMP!**

Everything turned black as Snowball felt himself fall to the ground. 

The last thing he remembers is Pen, turning around to find out what that thump noise was.

...

Snowball batted his eyes open, surveying his surroundings. He slowly got up, feeling the soft grass from under him. The sky was painted with a dark purple, stars were scattered around the night sky around the moon, giving the field a soft white luminescence.

He freaked out whenever he saw the first body fall from up above, then the other, then the other. Soon enough, bodies were raining from the clear night sky. Snowball started to panic as he got up quickly. He spotted a flag with three apparent slashes on it in the middle of the chaos, on top of a small hill of some sorts. Snowball decided he would go there. 

Instead of running, he walked. He couldn't run, not even if he wanted to. It was like his body was operating on auto pilot. Except he couldn't control it. He tried to pull his paw back as he reached out to grab the flag, but his body didn't listen. He ended up pulling the flag out. 

The ground cracked open with a terrifying sound as Snowball proudly held the flag up in the air. His face said different, though. As the world split in two, and more bodies fell, he finally gained back control of all of his body. 

He threw the flag down and ran away, trying to keep all the flying corpses from crushing him.

He ran and ran, until his legs couldn't run anymore. Snowball fell down, not caring what else happened. He just wanted to rest.

***GASP!!***

Snowball shot up from his bed, tears still streaming down like a waterfall in his eyes. He grasped for something, ANYTHING. Anything to feel alive once again.

But as he did this, he felt that he was already holding something.

Or **someone.**

"Hey, hey, hey! snowball, buddy, you're safe,"

**"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok."**


End file.
